


Hushed Sublime

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Lemon, Mesopotamia, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Smut, Stargazing, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Crowley x vulva-having reader // Set in Mesopotamia before the flood. Crowley and the reader are stargazing on the roof of his house, and quickly move to something else.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Hushed Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> I read in one of my Jewish history classes that people in Mesopotamia used to sleep on their roofs at night during the summer because it was cooler and more comfortable on the roof, and ever since then I've been thinking about how Crowley probably would have loved to use those nights for some stargazing. And of course my mind took that one step further...

It was much cooler up on the roof, you had to admit. Prettier, too. You could see so many stars and colors in the sky. It was a clear night, and as you lay there on that soft, worn green blanket on the flat stone roof of his house, your hand in his, all you could feel was immeasurable peace.

“What do you think?” he asked, glancing over to you.

“It’s amazing,” you said.

He smiled. “Isn’t it?”

“I’ve never seen the stars like this before,” you said. “All the colors. It’s beautiful.”

“Well, then we will definitely have to come up here more often,” he said. “Or maybe we could go out into the fields, out of the city.”

“I shouldn’t even be here now,” you reminded him with a laugh. “What makes you think I can do this again?”

He laughed, too, and leaned in to kiss your lips playfully. “Because you like me.”

You returned his kiss with one of your own, softer. “What makes you so certain?”

“Hmm,” he intoned, moving in closer and touching your face lightly with his fingertips. “You came here tonight.”

“I did,” you said.

His expression softened and he kissed you again, slow and tender. You stroked his cheek gently and sighed before sliding your hand into his hair. His lips were soft and warm, and his breath mingled with yours as he parted his lips and his tongue brushed over your lower lip. You followed his lead, letting him deepen the kiss. He rolled his hips against yours, and he hummed softly. His arm snaked around your lower back, pulling you in closer. You pressed yourself closer to him and almost moaned at the feeling of his body, flush against yours, the warmth of him through his clothes and yours, the gentle movements of his hands as they wandered over your body. And then there was his mouth, moving lower now, teasing your skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses on your neck before sucking at a particularly sensitive spot.

“Cr—” you started to say, but your breath hitched, cutting you short.

He slid a hand down your thigh to grasp the hem of your nightgown and slip a hand underneath, pushing your nightgown up to bunch at your hips when he slid his hand back up. Slowly and lightly, he traced small patterns on the newly revealed skin of your thigh, sending a shiver from that spot, up your spine, earning a soft, pleasant hum from you.

There was a gentle warmth, spreading through your whole body, pooling between your legs as the place between them began to ache and throb beautifully. The hand in his hair tightened around a fistful of it, pulling gently as his hand traveled upward, under your nightgown and over your belly. His lips found yours again and he kissed you with the same urgency and hunger as before. He slipped one of his legs between yours and rocked his hips slowly, letting his thigh rub against your sex with only the thin fabric of his robes between your skin and his.

“ _Oh_. That feels good,” you breathed.

He laughed quietly under his breath, caressing your face gently. “Good. I’m glad,” he whispered. “It feels good for me, too.”

He kissed you tenderly, chastely, and pulled back again to look into your eyes as he hooked a hand behind your knee, wrapping your leg around him as he continued rocking his hips.

“ _Hmm_ ,” you sighed, burying your face in his neck and squeezing your eyes shut.

“Hey,” he said, wrapping his arm around your back. “Is it alright if I pull my robes up? I want to feel more of your body on mine. If you’d rather not, I—”

“ _Yes_.”

He paused, for just a moment, and he pulled his robes up and back, out of the way, adjusting yours, too, as he moved closer, pressing his thigh directly to you now. You could feel his cock on your leg, hard and hot and throbbing. He picked up again where he’d left off, grinding his hips into yours, and he groaned softly.

“ _Hng_ ,” you moaned. “ _Oh, my God_.”

You rocked your hips, half tempo with his, grinding against him, desperate for just a little more. The friction was maddening. It felt _so good_ but it just wasn’t enough. You took one of his hands off your waist and guided it down between your legs.

“Needy,” he teased, his breathing ragged, but he complied gladly.

He kissed you hungrily once more as his fingers began to circle the little bundle of nerves at the front of your sex. His other hand slid up over your torso, caressing your body, exploring with his hand what he was too close to for his eyes to see before landing on your breast and squeezing it gently, letting his palm graze over your nipple.

“ _Ah_ ,” you moaned. “ _Oh, God. Yes._ ”

You pressed your hips forward into his hand and his thigh. The pleasure you were feeling continued to build, the tension rising in your lower belly. You held tightly to his shoulders as he moved just a little faster.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he panted, trying and failing to stifle a moan. “ _Oh, fuck. Mm…._ ”

Your pleasure reached its peak, and you squeezed his arms and bit your lip to keep from crying out, scared someone else might be outside to hear. Your body arched into his, your muscles tensed and then relaxed, and you felt a calmness and a pleasant warmth flood through your whole body.

“Oh,” you sighed, and you kissed his neck tenderly. “ _Hm_ …”

“ _Almost_ ,” he said, his breathing shaky and his voice strained, fading into another moan. “Oh, _yes_ …. _Fuck_.” He slowed to a stop, and you felt his seed, hot and wet running down your thigh. “ _Oh_ ,” he sighed, laying his head on your shoulder.

You lay there in silence for a few moments, holding onto each other, barely moving save for the gentle rise and fall of your chests as your breathing slowed to normal. Then he sat up, looking down at you through half-lidded, fully yellow eyes which seemed to glow in the dim light of the moon. He smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, reaching out to stroke your hair.

“Hm,” you intoned with a slight laugh, returning his smile as you looked away from his face sheepishly to his hand, which now took yours, his fingers intertwining with yours.

He snapped the fingers of his free hand, cleaning you both, and pulled his robes and yours back down as he lay beside you once more, draping an arm across your waist.

“Oh, bless it,” he muttered, laying his head on your shoulder.

“What?” you asked.

“I just saw a light,” he said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked, your brow furrowed.

He nodded over to the roof of the next house over, a little ways down the path, where a small lantern glowed near one corner. “I forgot to check if we were alone.”

You glanced over nervously in the direction he was looking. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “If I was thinking I would have asked you to come into the tent over by the door where my bed is.”

“I…I don’t think that light was there earlier,” you said. “I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe they just heard you there at the end and came out to see what was going on.”

“Maybe they heard _you_ there at the end.” He laughed, and so did you, and he kissed you again sweetly. “Ah, well. We’ll just have to be quieter next time.”

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Next time?"

"If you want there to be one, that is," he said.

"As long as we at least go into the tent," you giggled, and kissed him again playfully.


End file.
